deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AdamGregory03/Top 10 Characters I Want to See in Death Battle
We all have our ideas for fights. And we all have people we want to see in these fights. These are my top 10 picks for characters I'd like to be featured in an episode of Death Battle. Now, this I want to make perfectly clear: I do NOT care who they fight or if they win or lose, I just want to see them featured in an official episode of Death Battle. Also, anyone know if Ben and Chad go on this wiki? 'Cause if they do... then Ben, Chad, take notes please. Number 10 I've always had fond memories of watching Ben 10. I mean, how could I not? This show was MADE for boys like me. It's got space travels, a kid transforming into aliens, robots, bounty hunters, even had dinosaurs! With the Omnitrix, it leads to plenty of possibilities for match-ups. There are over thousands of alien forms to work with! ...Which is also why he's lower on the list. With so many alien forms, they couldn't get them all in one episode of Death Battle. They'd most likely just go with the most popular alien forms, which is something I'm totally cool with. My Ideal Opponent: Either Beast Boy (DC Comics) or Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) Number 9 I'm sure I'm not the only one that thinks Maleficent is one of the greatest villains to come out of the happiest place on Earth. And I'm sure I'm not the only one that thinks the Angelina Jolie movie ruined her. So what better way to redeem her than to go over how great she is in an episode of Death Battle? ...Unless she loses against her match-up, that is. My Ideal Opponent: Darth Vader (Star Wars) Number 8 Yeah, I'm a Portal Master. And I'm proud of it, BITCH! Ahem... Sorry. Anyway, being a fan of the Skylanders games, I really don't care what character they use. Whether it's a Skylander, one of the villains, or even Flynn. Just as long as it can lead to a good match-up that's not incredibly one-sided. My Ideal Opponent: See User blog:AdamGregory03/Skylanders. Number 7 Oh, Donkey Kong. A gorilla able to punch the moon out of orbit. Gonna definitely be a tough one to beat. Screw the lion, this guy is the king of the jungle, and I'd like to see someone try to take that title away from him. Yet for some reason, I cannot think of a good idea for a fight for him. Tarzan and King Kong maybe, but those would be one sided on either side. Ah well. Let's get it on like Donkey... doody... My Ideal Opponent: I don't have one yet... Number 6 No, the Silvermania thing doesn't count. In all honesty, Mewtwo is the character I'm most expecting to see in an official episode. I mean, he's the most powerful Psychic type Pokemon, and is one of the most popular Pokemons on top of that! ...Though mostly from the gen one-ers. But still, I see no reason why they wouldn't eventually use Mewtwo. My Ideal Opponent: The Hulk (Marvel Comics) Number 5 Pucca. FREAKING Pucca. This character is so overpowered it isn't even funny. ...Well okay, it is kind of funny. 'Cause you know, Funny Love. She's so overpowered though that I think she's even capable of fighting a Dragon Ball character! Though uh... they haven't really been doing well on the show lately. But still, Pucca deserved to be in the arena just to see what Boomstick's reactions to her overpowered-ness are. My Ideal Opponent: Arale (Dragon Ball) Number 4 Being the only Playstation franchise I got into, Sly Cooper is a great character with a lot to work with for an episode of Death Battle. From his countless gadgets and doohickeys to his incredible feats as a master thief, I'd pay money to see Sly Cooper in an episode of Death Battle. That is, if he doesn't steal it from me first. My Ideal Opponent: Either Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog) or Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Comics) Number 3 Have I mentioned how much I love Garnet? No? Huh, you'd think I would have by now. Well anyway, Garnet's my favorite character on Steven Universe hands down. She's strong, stoic, a gamer (which adds ten extra points), a great leader, and can swim in lava. LAVA. AS IN MELTED ROCK. And also has giant gloves. So yeah, what's not to like? My Ideal Opponent: Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics) Number 2 Like I even need to explain. Have you SEEN how many weapons this robot's got? ...From his fallen brothers? The blue bomber is going to be quite a tricky one to beat! My Ideal Opponent: Either Astro Boy (Astro Boy) or Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Number 1 So we already had Mario, Peach, and Luigi, and since I don't see Toad being used in a fight anytime soon, we need to finish off the main Mario characters group with the one and only Koopa King! How is it he's not yet been used in an episode! He's like, one of the greatest video game villains! And yes, I am a Bowser fan, could ya tell? So yeah. BOWSER 4 DEATH BATTLE! My Ideal Opponent: Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) Category:Blog posts